Pokemon One Shots!
by hailstorm888
Summary: Title says it all. This is a collection of Pokemon one shots, some romantic, some may not be. Most of the stuff will be holiday themed. So far includes IceCastleShipping, FranticShipping, IkariShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, and SequelShipping. Rated K for possible swearing and maybe other stuff someday? Please enjoy!


**Okay, so Christmas is coming up, and I just thought I'd do a Christmas special featuring all of my favorite shippings! Now first off, don't make fun of my cheesy name. I know it sucks. Secondly, don't get mad if you don't like one of the featured shippings or I don't include your favorite. It's my story. Hope you like it, read and review, and remember folks, I do not own Pokemon! Merry Christmas! And if you have any questions whatsoever, please ask, and I'll be happy to answer!**

 **A Very 'Shippy' Christmas!**

 _SequelShipping_

"Come _on_ Hugh! You _promised!"_ The blue haired teen groaned at his best friend, and a rather stubborn one at that. " _I_ won the battle, now _you_ have to keep your promise!"

"I've said it a _million_ times, and I'll only say it _one more_ time Mei. I. Do. Not. Sing." Mei, already dressed in her light blue coat and matching winter head wrap with darker blue mittens, huffed in annoyance.

"But Hugh!"

"It's freaking Christmas Eve! I am NOT waltzing around the city singing to random strangers!"

"Caroling is much more, much more..."

"Pft, even you can't argue with that." Mei promptly smacked her smart alic friend upside the head.

"Do you _want_ me to tell your mom Hugh?" The brunette smirked, knowing the scolding that Hugh would get and not being able to wait for the performance. "Or worse yet, your _sister?"_ At that Hugh definitely tensed up. "What kind of an example would you be setting for her, breaking your promises like that?" Mei warned, feigning an innocent voice. Hugh grumbled something inaudible. "Hm? What was that Hugh?" Mei exaggeratingly put her hand to her ear and leaned in to the red eyed young man.

"I SAID FINE!" Mei giggled at Hugh's explosion, not being frightened in the least bit. She'd known him for too long. Ten minutes later, Mei was dragging Hugh out the door to meet Bianca, who had also dragged along Cheren, for a night of what Hugh described. Singing to random strangers. Heading towards the first house, Hugh begun his complaining.

"So why isn't Kyohei here suffering with the rest of us?" Mei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance; both with her absent brother and Hugh's snarky comments.

" _He_ made the _brilliant_ excuse that even our _parents_ believed, that he was helping N, Touko, and Touya set up a giant Christmas tree in N's castle."

"Why couldn't we have gone and celebrated over there?"

"Because _we_ are going to do Christmas the _right_ way!" Mei yelled, angry at Hugh's ridiculous desire to definitely _not_ Christmas carol tonight.

"So why isn't-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Hugh was silent after that. Finally, the group was at the doorstep of their first caroling customer. An older couple lived there, and the man answered the door. The group, minus Hugh, began proudly singing Deck The Halls, while the bluenette mumbled the lyrics quietly in the back behind everyone else. Too bad he was taller than everyone else there, and his hair was just there to make it worse. After Deck The Halls was Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, and after that the couple happily thanked the group and they began heading to the next house over. Mei slowed herself, allowing Cheren and Bianca to pass her while Hugh shifted uncomfortably beside her. He made a swift move to get besides Cheren, but Mei yanked him backwards with surprising force.

"Hey, watch the jacket!"

"Don't 'watch the jacket' me!" Hugh winced at the brunette's tone, he knew he was in trouble. "You didn't even sing! That was completely humiliating and just plain rude on your part!"

"I don't like to sing." Hugh's red eyes looked down, at his fumbling, gloved hands.

"Well I worked hard to plan this all out Hugh, and I will NOT let you ruin it for me! You WILL sing by the end of tonight!" With that Mei stormed her way back to the front of the group, and began to sing with a bit more gusto than she needed. After about thirty houses and eighty freezing fingers and toes, Bianca and Cheren headed home. Hugh however, was forced to stay at Mei's side, and as she had swore, would make him stay there until the boy sang.

"Come on Mei, it's cold, it's late, and I'm _starving!"_

"If you sing at this one house, then we can go home, alright?" Hugh narrowed his eyes, wishing that he'd brought his Flygon with him. That way he could just fly away and leave Mei to her useless singing. "Fine." The duo stopped in front of a two story, white house, and a woman holding back two hyper children answered the door. And to Mei's surprise, Hugh jumped right in when they began singing Frosty The Snowman for the kids.

" _Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,"_ The smiles on the kids' faces was contagious, and Mei too was soon grinning as well. Even Hugh couldn't keep a smile from stretching across his face when the children and their mother joined in. Making their way into the empty, dark streets, towards home, Mei began another, slightly awkward conversation.

"You know, Hugh, you're really not that bad of a singer."

"Wow, that makes me feel _sooo_ much better." A giggle escaped the brunette's lips, and a blush crept across Hugh's cheeks. But, after Mei whispered a thank you and pecked her long time rival and friend on the cheek, a red worthy of Santa Claus himself made it's way onto the bluenette's face.

"Merry Christmas Hugh!" Mei laughed before running into her home.

"W-wait! Mei, wha-!" The door slammed shut, and Hugh grumbled, smiling the tiniest bit. "I hate Christmas."

 _FerriswheelShipping_

"Watch it you two! Do you _want_ to rip the top off of the tree?!" I yelled at the two young men, scratch that, _boys_ and their Pokemon that were carefully bringing a giant, fifteen foot tree into the now repaired ballroom in N's castle.

"If you're that worried about it why don't you come help us!?" Kyohei, a newby dex holder and also my cousin, yelled back at me.

" _I'm_ helping N get out all the ornaments!"

"You mean all four _billion_ of them?" Touya, my own brother, replied back, thinking that he was funny. Kyohei congratulated Touya on his 'awesome' comeback and tried to high five him, both of them dropping the front of the tree, which frightened some of the Pokemon, who dropped their branches, forcing Touya's Emboar to take on the full weight of the tree, who in turn dropped it as well. The tree hit the marble floor with a bang that resonated throughout the room. I sighed and set down the box of ornaments I'd been carrying.

"What was that? Please don't tell me those hooligans broke anything." I smiled at N's intelligent language, and glanced at the seemingly out of place Santa hat on his head of green hair. But hey, it was kinda cute on him.

"Just my patience. Is that all of them?" I motioned towards the box of ornaments N had set down besides mine.

"I believe so."  
"Hey, are you guys going to help us out with this?" Touya, Kyohei, and their Pokemon were trying in a very unorganized manner to pull the tree up in the center of the room.

"Yeah, one second!" I called back. "Reshiram with you?" I asked N.

"Yes. And you?" I showed N the Master Ball containing Zekrom, and we released the legendary Pokemon.

"Alright Tao Two, today's task is to set up this tree!" Kyohei commanded the duo, and acting like the idiot he is, the dragon types only scoffed at him and Zekrom even, with the flick of a finger, knocked Kyohei to the ground. I couldn't help from laughing.

"Okay big guy, now let's get down to business." Zekrom and Reshiram happily followed me and together we set up the tree and began placing tinsel on the branches, after which we started putting up the ornaments. The ornaments were all, sadly, store bought. Our own parents had ours at home on our trees, and N had never actually experienced a real Christmas.

"Why'd we have to get such a freaking big tree?" Touya asked, jumping off of his Braviary which was helping us place ornaments on the higher areas of the tree.

"Because, this is N's first Christmas and he wanted to experience it to the fullest." I explained calmly.

"I would have been perfectly happy with an evergreen of small stature Touko."  
"Well it's a little late for that ain't it." I snapped, annoyed with the questions. While Kyohei and Touya continued to put up the ornaments I decided that N and I should put up more decorations around the castle. We'd already done most of the castle, the only places still undecorated were the ballroom and N's room. Walking through the silent except for our footsteps, creepy hallways, N and I headed towards his childhood room. N now slept in a different room, if he even spent the night here, and only went in his childhood room to think. He wouldn't let anyone else in except for me.

I was hanging up a tinsel sort of thing but not sparkly with fake red flowers on it along the skateboard ramp when N approached me.

"Touko?"

"Yes?" I replied stepping off of the ladder to face the taller N who was standing a few feet away fumbling with a piece of his toy train.

"Why is Christmas such a big fuss for you?" I stepped back up the ladder to continue with my work.

"Well, my dad loved it. He'd go all out every year, and every year when we were finishing up decorating the tree, depending on whose year it was he'd either put Touya or me on his shoulders so we could put the star on top of the tree. And since my dad's not around anymore..."

"I see. So tell me about the other Christmas traditions." I was grateful that N wasn't pushing for anymore details about Christmas with my father. It was hard enough to even think about him.

"Well, besides decorating, people do lots of stuff. For one, they often visit their relatives and friends, like with any other holiday. I've already told you about how people exchange gifts. And then there's Santa Claus."

"I've heard about this Mr. Claus. Kyohei and Touya were arguing about his existence." I laughed aloud. That was something they would totally do.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's not real, but just between you and me, my dad really believed that he was, so I like to hope that he is too. Anyways, on Christmas night when you go to bed a lot of people leave out cookies and milk for Santa Claus."

"Interesting."

"Yup."

"Any others?"

"Well, not that I can really think of on the spot. Well, I guess there's mis-" I was interrupted when Touya banged on the door alerting us that they were finished decorating the tree. N held out his hand like the gentleman he was and helped me down from the ladder and we made our way back to the ballroom. Kyohei and Touya were standing in front of the gorgeous tree, along with all the Pokemon, and the boys were grinning like morons, Kyohei hiding something behind his back.

"What is it that you're hiding?" N asked curiously. Kyohei looked disappointed.

"Was it really that obvious?" He mumbled, handing me the surprise I'd been waiting to give N all week.

"Here. It's an early Christmas present." I handed him the homemade star.

"It's gorgeous Touko! Such rough but appealing work, did you make it yourself?"

"Yep! And, it's not only your first homemade ornament but it's the star! I'll help you put it up!" N climbed onto Reshiram's back with the star, and I onto Zekrom. The legendary Pokemon lifted us up to the top.

"You just place it like this?"

"Uh huh. There! Perfect, you did great-"

"Excuse me!" Touya sang in his high pitched voice implying that he had planned something.

"What?!" I asked, obviously annoyed at them.

"I believe I see some mistletoe!" Kyohei shouted up, smirking. I looked up with dread and realized what those morons had done. Sure enough, mistletoe was hung just above the tree, right above N and I's heads. The Pokemon had obviously been in on it, as they were stifling their laughs as well.

"Mistletoe?" N's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't believe I've ever heard of that. Can you explain Touko?" I sighed, knowing that I was stuck.

"Well, basically if you're standing under the mistletoe with someone you have to kiss them."

"What is the point?" N asked, still confused.

"I don't know, I guess some perv just wanted a way to kiss girls for free."

"I still don't under-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" I grabbed a shocked N by the collar and our lips collided. I tried to block out the whistles and cheers coming from below and enjoy the moment.

 _SoulSilverShipping_

"Jingle bells jingle bells!" Lyra was singing at the top of her lungs.

" _SHUT IT ALREADY!"_ And Silver hated it.

"JINGLE ALL THE WAY!" She only ignored him, and sang louder.

"UUUUGH!" Silver whailed, and covered his ears.

"OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO R-mmmh!" Silver exhaled in relief after he'd finally found his solution. Grabbing Lyra from behind and covering her mouth with his own hand. Lyra's hands grabbed at the red head's arms, trying to free herself, but she was weaker than he was. So, Lyra tried the next best thing.  
"Licking my hand isn't going to make me let go." Lyra sighed, still restricted by her rival/friend. Her next move was a last ditch effort. "OW!" Lyra lept away from Silver, giggling and wiping away saliva from around her mouth.

"You taste salty Silver!"

"YOU BIT ME!"

"Yup! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!"

"Stop your damn singing woman!"

"Oh what fun it is to ride," Lyra, with seemingly no effort, easily evaded Silver's attempts to grab her. "In a one horse open sleigh, HEY!" The bubbly brunette jumped onto Silver's back, pecking a quick kiss on the top of his head then jumping off again.

"HEY!" Silver was furious now, his face red with embarrassment, but Lyra knew he was just trying to hide his embarrassment with anger, so she only giggled and kept running.

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the _gingerbread_ man!"

 _IkariShipping_

"I hate Sinnoh..." Mumbled a very cold Hikari. It was Christmas day. Obviously in the dead of winter. She had wanted to look nice for today, and opted for a velvet red dress which came down a bit lower than her knees. She also wore white flats and her pink coat, but that was it. And what a horrible idea that had been.

Practically all of Sinnoh was currently engulfed in an enormous snow storm. Her mother had begged her not to leave the house; it was too cold and too dangerous to fly so far in this weather. But, her stubbornness and need to see him on such an important day out did all her common sense. It always had.

No matter how angry he made her, she always managed to forgive him, and never stopped thinking about him.

Hikari was glad when she finally saw the house. Small, run down, not in the ghetto but definitely not on the good side of town either. Weird how it was like her second home.

Reggie answered the door, as expected.

"Hikari, what are you doing out there in the cold on Christmas?"

"I-"

"Please, come in!" She smiled a little, grateful to get inside. "I wasn't expecting anyone today, so sorry if it's a little messy." As the blunette glanced around the room, she saw that it was indeed messy. CD cases littered the floor around the television, as did books all over the place. The kitchen which was just to the left of the door smelled delightful, like always, but looked as if Shinji had been in there, which was really saying something.

"That's alright Reggie." She took off her own coat, which Reggie quickly took and set on the top of the green armchair in the living room. "So merry Christmas I guess?" She laughed nervously, fiddling with the two gifts the young trainer held. Reggie nodded, glancing down.

"Merry Christmas." She looked down the hallway not so subtly.

"Is Shinji here?" Reggie looked down guiltily. His eyes were so similar to Shinji's. Reggie's were darker though, kinder, more sympathetic. Then those eyes looked to the surprisingly bright and joyful Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

The tree was real, and covered in a large mixture of homemade and store bought ornaments. It was adorned with tinsel, and a few large yellow lights. The star on top was beautiful, gold. It looked to be made of glass. There was still an abundance of presents beneath it.

"I'm sorry, but he's out training." _Wow. Just my luck. I did probably the dumbest, most cliche thing I could have done, and he isn't even here._ "I really am sorry Hikari, but you know him. It's never enough. Not even on the holidays." She pitied the brother. Alone on Christmas. Sometimes she wondered how he lived with a brother who was practically a bomb that never stopped ticking, even after it had already exploded.

Hikari gulped and nodded. "That's alright. I sort of expected it. Here." She pushed a medium sized box expertly wrapped with Piplup Santa gift paper towards the young man. He appeared slightly confused, but glad.

"You shouldn't have," She always did love Reggie. Not in a weird way, he was much too old for her, but Reggie was a kind soul. He helped her when she needed it. He was there if she just needed to talk.

His hair was also similar to Shinji's, but like his eyes it was darker. Shinji's was nearly purple, while Reggie's was almost grey black with just a dash of violet. He carefully pulled the bow apart, bunching up the ribbon in his fist before taking off the top.

Hikari loved giving presents. Just the look on someone's face when they opened something that she'd given, that they loved, it was really priceless. She was really good at it too. For Reggie she had gotten a single ticket to a very high class Pokemon breeder's convention, and a VIP pass to meet a world known breeder.

"No way, this is amazing! Thank you." He quickly hugged the younger teenage girl, staring in awe at the tickets. "Actually, I got you something too." Reggie was clearly excited as he walked briskly over to the Christmas tree, combing over them to find hers.

"Here you go!" Hers was wrapped in red wrapping paper, covered in snowflakes. Upon opening it, she found a small Eevee plush, probably because of her own baby Eevee. It was adorable. It even managed to make her smile.

"Thanks Reggie. Well, I'd better get going." _Before I start balling._

"Please Hikari, stay awhile. I've got plenty of food, besides, it's freezing out there. A young woman such as yourself shouldn't be out in the dark and the cold on Christmas." She shook her head slowly. It was beginning to pound.

"Sorry Reggie, but I really have to go." The taller man motioned towards the other gift the blunette held.

"For Shinji?" Like she believed it would be stolen from her, Hikari instantly held it to her chest tightly, not meeting Reggie's curious stare.

"Yeah I guess." She quickly spat out.

"Would you like me to give it to him when he comes back?" This time when she shook her head, it was violently.

"No thank you, I'd really prefer to do it myself." Reggie nodded, then got her coat. She put it on herself, then he let her out of the house. The numbing cold welcomed her, although she wished it would relieve her of more than just warmth. The pain eating her away from behind her ribcage made it nearly impossible to have any rational thought.

Hikari made her way through the empty, snow dusted streets of Veilstone City. She had no destination in mind. She only wanted to get away from him. His memory, everywhere she went, she saw him. His smirk and cold personality. Those smoky eyes that she was sure watched her every move. The cool way he walked, as if he had no care in the world. Mostly his laugh tonight though.

He'd only done it genuinely in front of her once, though he hadn't known she'd been there. His Weavile, Froslass, and Drapion had been copying one of her moves from a Contest. Drapion failed miserably, but he laughed, sincerely, then smiled one last time at the rerun program before switching it off. She's cried herself to sleep that night, smiling the whole time. He really did have a soul. She supposed that it wasn't crazy to love him after all.

Eventually she stopped, seating herself on a bench in front of the department store. It was bitter out, but she didn't seem to care anymore. Hikari set the present between her and the metal armrest, and took off her light purple mittens. Then she stared at her hands.

She was so _sick._ Sick of getting his attention, or at least trying. Sick of attempting to impress him at every damn opportunity. Sick of loving someone who never looked back to see if she was even there at all. Someone who only wanted to win. Whose eyes sparked when he did. And the slight spring in his step when his Pokemon had done him proud. The way the side of his mouth quirked up when she said something really dumb and embarrasing and knew it.

"I'm so sick of you Shinji." The statement itself made her smile. _Yeah right, more like sick_ with _you._ Hikari blinked, realizing that she'd started crying.

"You're going to freeze to death." She blinked again. The universe couldn't be serious right now. She couldn't look up, couldn't let him see her like this.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Hikari gulped, and contemplated every possible lie. None were very convincing.

"Just doing some last minute shopping." She barely breathed out, still not looking up. He probably wouldn't be there anyways. He never was. She did however hear him scoff.

"Pretty last minute." Hikari shrugged. "I know you're lying. Nothings open today Troublesome." She swallowed again. Every time he called her that, shivers were sent down her spine. It became worse when he sat next to her. Like, actually sat his jerk-a-holic ass right next to her love dumb one. And not even scooched way over on the other side. He was _touching_ her. She still refused to look at anything but his shoes.

"Why are you so close?"

"Well you're cold aren't you?" He snapped at her. He usually did. At least this time his intentions were good. She managed a really small smile. Really small. They sat quietly at first. To her surprise it was Shinji who once again spoke up.

"Who's that for?" Crap. She'd forgotten about the gift. She couldn't give it to him, not now, she would die of utter shame when he laughed. She hadn't wanted to be there when he opened it.

"Actually, it was kind of meant for you." _What?_ Great, now her brain had locked up every feeling she'd ever had in her heart, where it would explode every minute. Now her mind was as logical and numb as Shinji was, and could and would say anything without even a stutter. At least someone was still trying. Again, there was silence.

"Can I have it?" Hikari shrugged, taking it from it's current space between her and the bench, handing it to the young man beside her. Then she immediately stood and left. Or, at least she would have if Shinji hadn't latched onto her wrist with a grip of iron.

"Stay." She pulled away again, even though she knew it would do nothing. "Stay." He said more forcefully this time. She stopped pulling away. "Sit." Hikari plopped back down, watching the snowfall to the sidewalk. Somehow she had still managed not to look at him, something she knew wouldn't last for much longer. Especially once the sound of crinkling paper filled her ears.

It was impossible for her to resist. Her ocean blue eyes looked up painfully from the sidewalk, and into his dark ones. Hers widened when his did.

"How much did this thing cost you?" He asked, unbelieving, as he stared, then opened up the cover. Hikari shrugged. He didn't need to know.

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, this things fit for royalty, and you can barely afford to feed yourself!" Shinji continued to slowly flip page after page, eyes never leaving each one. He really loved it after all. Or at least was surprised. Another smile quirked at the side of her mouth. Then the flipping stopped.

"It's not filled." By that he meant the pictures. She'd gotten him the coolest, nicest, most Shinji photo album she could find. Which also happened to be the most expensive one there. She'd decorated the rest of it herself. Hikari then filled it with nearly every picture of Shinji, him with his brother, his Pokemon, and even a few with her with him in it. He smirked. "So that's why you forced me to take all those pictures."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. And you're supposed to finish filling it yourself." Shinji nodded. The silence was like knives. He stared at the book. She tried not to stare at him.

"I know you like me." Even the wind seemed to sense the sensitivity that moment held, for it too was silent. Hikari laughed in the broken voice which she realized was her own.

"Like is such a weak, pathetic word, don't you think? Besides, it's more like-" _Love._ She couldn't say that. It would ruin everything. Not that it already wasn't.

"Besides what?" She laughed again.

"Arceus, I'm even starting to talk like you."

"Actually I uh, kinda got something for you too." Hikari's head spun in Shinji's direction.

"What?" Shinji nodded, obviously trying very hard not to allow any emotion into his face. It was scrunched up all funny like.

"I didn't really want you to know it was from me. I was actually just going to ring your doorbell and leave it there, but guess who decided to risk her life flying across the region on a Drifblim on Christmas day?"

"Kinda stupid huh?" She joked half heartedly. She wanted to say so much more. She hated herself for wanting it.

"That was when I got a call from Reggie, saying that you had been at _my_ house. You know how pissed he was that I hadn't been there?"

"From the tone of your voice, I'm guessing very."

"Yeah, well here." Shinji shoved a small black box, not wrapped, into Hikari's smaller hands. "And put some gloves on for Christ's sake, it's freezing out here." She saw how he looked away when she set the box down on her knee, pulling her mittens on. Hikari smiled again, bigger this time. Then she slowly pulled the elegant black ribbon from the box, and lifted the top.

Hikari couldn't breathe. It might as well have been an engagement ring with the Hope Diamond in it. Actually, if it had been that, Hikari would have died. Her heart wouldn't just have skipped a few beats, it would have completely frozen over.

It was a charm bracelet. Silver. Real too. She would have assumed it'd been one of the Pandora ones, but Shinji had later told her it was completely custom. She lifted it as carefully as possible out of the cushioned box, in her palm. There were fourteen charms total. Things she never would have thought he would remember.

Each of her Pokemon was a charm. There was a Pokeball there too. A star. A snowflake. Each representing a moment of her life which Shinji had been a part of or knew about.

After Hikari had finished marveling at the item for nearly ten minutes, she lifted it to her mouth. Then kissed it softly.

"This...It must be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"So you like it." Shinji replied, mostly to reassure himself. Hikari nodded, smiling again. "Give me your hand." Hikari obeyed without hesitation. Shinji took the item cautiously, then rolled up the sleeve of Hikari's coat. He did it so carefully, without touching her bare, pale skin, as if it might burn him. Then, he wrapped it loosely around her wrist, clipping it. "There. There's another one under the pillow, for any charms you want to get yourself." Hikari wiped yet another tear falling from her eyes.

"I didn't think you really... Ha, I didn't think you cared. At least, not nearly enough to get me something like this." She sniffed.

"Are you..." She saw him swallow out of the corner of her eye. "Are you crying again?" Somehow, she didn't care anymore.

"Yeah." She heard him sigh, then movement. Hikari could not have predicted what he'd do next. Suddenly his muscled arm, covered in a thick coat, was around her waist, pulling her towards him. Hikari was further paralyzed when he used his other arm to turn her towards him.

Then she believed that her face would begin to melt away due to the volcanic heat being exchanged between the two teens' lips. It was awkward. It was uncomfortable. She was bent weird. But all the snow and ice in the world couldn't compare to the warmth Hikari felt. Shinji pulled away first, breathing hard. And was that a slight blush she saw on his cheeks?

"You should really stop doing that."

 _FranticShipping_

Tearing gifts open was both Ruby and Sapphire's favorite part of Christmas. Besides the eating and running wildly through the remnants of the wrapping paper with their Pokemon.

During the first favorite third of Christmas, the two played Who Can Open The Most Presents The Fastest.

During the second third of Christmas they got into a food fight, which the Pokemon had been very happy about. The adults, not so much.

During the third and final favorite part of Christmas, the wild running, well it was probably the most fun they'd had in a while, what with all the trainer challenges the two had been receiving lately. Until Sapphire tripped. She fell into Ruby, more like head butted him to the floor. And their lips sort of touched. Only for a split second, but you know. Screaming ensued.

 _IceCastleShipping_

What better way to spend Christmas than in an enormous castle literally made out of ice. Literally. Who in their right mind would build a castle out of ice anyways? Someone with no friends and way too much time on their hands. Or maybe they got paid like a bajillion dollars. Anyways, to my next point, who would want to _live_ in a castle made of ice? A really hot guy named Ice, that's who.

By the way, I'm ninety percent sure that's either a nickname or a name change, cuz' no parent with any sense at all would name their kid Ice. Of course, I said earlier that someone had built a castle out of ice then someone else had lived in it, so I guess that's not so bad afterall.

Back to what I was saying earlier, Ice would like to live in Almia Castle, the one made out of frozen H2O, but he so can't. Mostly because the castle is a protected area for Pokemon, and it's totally illegal to do that. Also because it's checked like, at least once a week by the unluckiest Ranger in the region, and since he's technically a criminal... he would get arrested on the spot for nearly bringing the Almia region to an end.

Of course he would never get caught either, even if someone did find him there. Ice is way too sly, cunning, smart, charming, and a huge list of other things I could probably bore you with. Also he's _insanely_ hot. I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who thinks so too, so don't be teasing me about that.

To prove it to you, I guess I'd better describe him huh. First things first though, Ice was previously a member of Team Dip Thong, one of the admins (Team Dim Sun if you want to get technical). They nearly took over the entire region, but the Top Rangers and Area Rangers of Almia defeated them. Ice, along with the two other admins, Lavana and Heath, went into hiding. Ice has been so far the only one to remain not in prison. The other two were reprimanded after Operation Brighton and are now serving fairly short prison sentences for their crimes. Ice had always been the coolest and most powerful of the three, and cool in a 'always keeping his cool' way. He only loses his patience and Prince Charming attitude in the worst of times, usually when I beat him into the ground with my awesome Ranger-ing skills.

I don't really know that much about him to be honest with you. Mostly just his personality and looks. He doesn't like to talk about stuff like age, birthday, and definitely not his past. So all I know is that he's around eighteen to twenty one, probably on the lower spectrum of that considering that he went out with me. Or it could just be that he's a total perv. Who knows. Ice is fairly tall, muscled based on the things I've seen him carry such as me. The skin I can see is pale, but the rest is covered by the dark navy pants he wears, always a button up shirt, though the color often changes, with a scarf, and a long blue and white coat with a large collar. His hair is fairly long and hangs over his forehead and eyes sometimes. Then there are his eyes. They're baby blue, like the sky. They can be piercing, playful, and sometimes misted over, as if he isn't even really there at all.

I suppose I should tell you about myself too. I am seventeen, almost eighteen, year old Kate Dominguez. I am the eleventh of twelve Rangers to become one of the Top Rangers, and also the youngest to do so at all. I was born in the Fiore region only to come here to Almia to the world renowned Ranger's School. I have two Pokemon partners, both always competing for my attention, Starly and Pachirisu. My two best friends are Rythmi and Keith.

I am of fairly average height, which of course is shorter than practically every guy I know and an inch taller than Rythmi. I am pretty tan, since I am a Ranger and am always outside. I too have blue eyes, though mine are much darker than Ice's. My hair is short, brown, and unpredictable, so I always keep it up in spiky appearing pigtails. I am probably also one of the most stubborn people you ever will have the pleasure of meeting. Now back to the story.

I met up with Ice once while patrolling Almia Castle, but instead of arresting him, we talked. Turns out he's just as sarcastic and cocky as I thought he'd be. But he was also thoughtful and intelligent, funny, and just my type. I am sorry to say that I fell head over heels for the guy. Kind of literally, since we almost always meet up in the castle where I'm constantly slipping while he catches me. The first couple times it was accidental, but then I started misstepping all over the place...

I became the crazy Ranger to ask to patrol the castle, every week, making up the excuse that it helped me to clear my head. We met every week, and I couldn't wait to see him again as soon as I stepped outside the castle's icy walls.

Then the week before Christmas, he asked me to come see him there that holiday. Ice had never asked anything of me until that day, and I was kind of shocked and giggly all at the same time. Of course I agreed. Six days later, I was back at the castle, at the practically only guaranteed off day of the year for us Rangers.

It was nearly seven o'clock already, and the sky was black, dotted with bright stars. I was warmed by a green wool coat. I didn't even have my Styler with me, let alone wear my Ranger uniform. I was grinning despite the below zero weather.

The castle doors pushed open with some difficulty, revealing the long front hallway. I'd always wondered how the maroon rug which adorned it had stayed so beautiful without wear. After leaving the corridor, the enormously long table stood before me. I had kind of expected a feast to be there, steaming turkey, something cheesy, maybe even some wine (drinking age in Almia is eighteen, and I am close enough). Just like always though, there was nothing but empty plates and silverware. It was kind of sad. It was as if whoever had lived here had been forced to leave before even sitting down for supper.

Our usual meeting place was much further in the castle, a room practically hidden amongst all the other more spectacular appearing rooms and corridors. It lied behind a huge wooden door, the only one which looked used at all. It could be locked, and was most of the time, but somehow Ice had discovered a key and was always here before me on our meeting days anyways. It was a small but comforting room. It featured a small couch, and two plush armchairs over a vintage rug. There was a fireplace at the furthest side, always in it's prime when I arrived, and the room always warm. I was amazed at the mysticality of the castle and how it never seemed to melt.

Today though, was different when I arrived at the door. There was no warmth seeping out from under the door. I didn't think anything of it, until I attempted to push the door open, and it refused to budge. Perplexed, I tried it again. Locked.

Reasons I should have been afraid at that moment in my life:

Ice had forgotten about me, meaning I did not mean as much to him as I had hoped to.

I was an idiot, and Ice hated me like I once thought he did. Now he was just toying with my emotions cruelly, and was laughing at me now for even coming here.

He thought this was a funny joke only to find out later that I do not like being pranked and would much rather beat him into the dirt, er, I mean ice.

He'd been kidnapped by an Abomasnow and was currently freezing to death, waiting for me, unarmed and stupid enough to attack an Abomasnow with nothing but my bare wit.

I seriously hoped that it was the fourth one. Maybe the third.

I had no idea of what I was supposed to do at that point. For ten minutes or so I sat in the hallway, tapping my boot covered foot on the ice. It was too quiet and eerie here to do much else. After that though I was sure that I was going to freeze, and with a heavy feeling in my chest and tears stinging at my eyes, decided that it was best that I left. I hurried out of the castle, hastily rubbing at my eyes.

I slipped down the steps leaving, falling into a figure strong enough to hold my whole weight up. I immediately pushed away, and went around him. I knew it was him. I just didn't want to care.

"Katie,"

"That isn't my name!" I snapped, loud enough for it to echo off the snow. I refused to look at him. That chiseled face would be looking at me, perplexed. His eyes though, mysterious like space, but just as familiar as the sky above, would be guarded, just as they always were. I would never get in. I could try, but without the right fucking space helmet, without the right words to say, or things to do, I would only suffocate.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, where I should be on Christmas." I crossed my arms in front of me, more as a comfort to myself than a symbol of anger.

"Why are you so upset?" He was calm, collected. Ice always was. I was pretty damn sick of it by now. I wished that he would drop the act. Like I said earlier, he only ever lost his cool in extreme situations, but he was also never himself. I only ever got glimpses of the Ice behind the glass. I wanted him to _be_ there, not to stare at me blankly while I am the one who never gets a good look.

I kept walking. I knew he was right behind me, even though I couldn't hear his footsteps. Ice was probably raised by Abomasnow, which was why he was like a ninja with the strength of a bear. When his arm was snaked around my waist, I elbowed him in the gut. I was satisfied with the hiss I heard. I also knew what was coming after that. Ice was trained just as well as I was, probably way better.

He roughly grabbed my upper right arm with his hand, which was sure to leave finger shaped bruises. With his other hand, Ice grabbed onto the wrist of the same arm, twisting it behind me and pushing my own legs out from under me. I fell backwards into Ice, and with my feet unable to get back underneath me where they belonged, I was forced to keep my position with Ice holding me up.

He quickly took his left hand from my upper arm, and used it to twist my left arm behind me as well. I was totally dependant on Ice to prevent me from falling. I glared angrily as he leaned over me. His eyes peered questioningly, irritatingly, into my own, and the tip of one of his ridiculously long bang pieces tickled my face.

"Why are you so angry?" I swallowed, which was upsettingly difficult whilst being partially upside down.

"You weren't here." Ice's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I was. From seven this morning to four. _You_ were the one who never showed up." I was furious now, and struggled violently against the larger man, without any success.

"I was with my family you freak, like most people are on Christmas! It took me a while to get away from everything!" He still refused to let go, and I thought that his grip tightened on my wrists.

"You should have been here."

"Sorry you didn't plan the day out for me by the hour!"

"Don't anger me more Katie. You won't like the outcome."

"Then tell me _why_ you're angry!"

"It doesn't matter." Was his only reply. He was getting really ticked now.

"It _always_ matters! It always has Ice, you just refuse to ever confront anything!" I shouted at him, desperately. It might have been my one chance to get through to him, or for him to decide that this was a mistake. If it was the latter, I would never see Ice again.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I was suddenly reminded of Operation Brighton. Everyone thought that I had been a hero. That I'd never faltered throughout the entire mission. That even after I thought my best friend had been killed, I continued on. That I had no fear the entire night, because I was fighting for the good of all Almia. Oh how wrong everyone had been.

I didn't even have the heart to play the hero afterwards, the memories were much too horrifying. I stopped so many times throughout the mission, giving up, only to be confronted and forced to go on. After seeing Keith thrown from the building, I broke down, unable to move myself. Isaac had practically dragged me to the next floor. When Darkrai attacked me, and I had glimpsed the black mass behind him, the darkness I was headed towards, I screamed. I screamed, and screamed, until I had no breath. I called for my parents, for Keith, for Ice. I'd loved him, even then. After I had succeeded in defeating Darkrai, I no longer dreamed. Even now, a year after the operation, I did not dream. Only nightmares, of blackness. Within it, grief, depression, hatred, and pain. It felt like I would never wake up, and I was just drowning in it, forever. I had those terrors less often now. But when I did, I refused to sleep for days afterwards. If I did sleep, I was afraid to go crazy.

I was fearful, I still am, and was at this very moment. I couldn't lose him.

Then he dropped me. I fell into the snow, crying in pain and surprise. Ice whirled around and headed back inside the castle. _No!_ I scrambled up, running after Ice up the castle steps. I slipped and fell, cutting open my knee and ripping the same area of the jeans I was wearing.

"Wait Ice! Wait, please!" I managed to get through one of the heavy doors before it slammed shut. Ice was nearly halfway across the icy hallway already, stalking away from me. " _Wait_!" Again, he spun around, and I skated straight into the man. He stopped me, but slid backwards a little from my momentum.

"What do you want from me?" He was quiet, but I knew that only meant this situation was far worse than I wanted it to be. His grip was iron on my shoulders. My eyes were wide. I wanted him to kiss me. I knew better than to try.

"I want to know you. The _real_ you Ice, not whoever you're pretending to be, before you lose that person completely."

"How do you know that you even want to know the person I really am Kate?" I swallowed. I had to tell him who I was first, he needed to trust me, before he'd let me anywhere near himself.

"Re-remember Operation Brighton?" Ice's scowl didn't falter. His voice though, it was soft.

"Of course." I nodded.

"I... I should probably tell you something, a-and I've wanted to tell you for a long time!" I finished quickly, tears already stinging the back of my eyes. "I'm not as high and mighty as I make myself out to be alright? I'm no hero, and I get scared so easily, and, and I..." I was breathing heavily. I'd said all that so fast, I wondered if Ice had even heard any of it. He was staring at me still. "I gave up on Brighton. I really did. It was everyone else who made me keep going. That night... it changed me so much. Sometimes, I can't sleep for days at a time. The blackness... I-I think it's still in my mind... Please, Ice." I fisted his blue coat, leaning into him. I didn't have anything else up my sleeves. My biggest secret was the bottom of the barrel. "I need you. You can help me, I know it! But please, you have to be honest with me Ice." I looked up into his sky blue eyes, pleading with my own. And then I leaned in.

I'd only ever kissed someone once before. Keith, while we were still at the Ranger's School. Before any of us knew what we really wanted out of life, and from each other. It'd been gross. Slobbery, awkward, and just plain weird.

But kissing Ice... It was like seeing the sun after capturing Darkrai all over again. He was surprised at first. At least I hoped he was. He didn't respond to my lips pressed softly against his own. His were refreshing, almost minty. Soft, but not too warm. My hands were still clutching at his coat.

Suddenly Ice had his hands in my hair, roughly pulling the hair ties out to allow it to hang freely around my face. For the first time all day, my cheeks heated like a microwave oven. My hair is not something I'm proud of. It poofed out, and frizzed, but Ice didn't seem to care. He ran his hands through my hair over and over again, cradling my head and pulling me up towards him.

I'd often caught Wendy and Sven making out in the cracks and crevices at the Ranger Union, but I'm positive that it had never been anything like this. Ice was hungry, exploring my mouth with his own. I happily allowed it.

Once he was finished with my hair, his hands moved down the sides of my body to land and rest at my hips. I moved my own to Ice's broad shoulders, and attempted to put them in his hair, but he quickly pulled my hands down, then his lips away from mine, laughing breathily.

"Not the hair Katie," I scowled, pointing at my own head.

"Yet mine is okay?" Ice smirked, and I laughed. He picked me up by my waist, spinning on his heel along the ice.

For the first time, I really thought that we would be okay.

Not that it would work, I mean he's still a criminal and everything, but I'm sure that two minds like ours could find a way around it. Love is supposed to, isn't it?

 **Happy holidays and Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
